Early Morning Surprise
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Austin Moon's had a rough busy day down at the A&A Music Factory, so he decides to sleep it out for the rest of the night. But what happens when he wakes up to find a certain blonde-haired actress sitting on his lap? This couldn't be a dream. Could it? Possible Austin/Liv one-shot with a dash of Ally. Rated T just for safety.


**"Early Morning Surprise"**

 **Rated T for sensuality  
**

 **Pairing: Austin Moon x Liv Rooney**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Austin & Ally, Liv and Maddie or any of its characters. A&A, LaM and it's characters are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions. Anyway, I figured I'd start something fresh and awesome just to brighten up your day. Here's another fic starring the Jelsa of Disney sitcoms, Austin Moon and Liv Rooney! Just so you know, I do not own these characters at all. Austin Moon is owned by Ross Lynch and Liv Rooney is owned by Dove Cameron. Anyway, now that we got that out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

Austin Moon was in his bed after a very rough day down at the A&A Music Factory. Helping kids out with their music non-stop definitely took a toll for this rockstar. Just this morning, he had to help out five kids with their singing voices, all because they sounded like his girlfriend on acid. It took them an excruciating eight hours to get their voices down really well. He couldn't even get time to have a lunch break.

Finally, after those painful eight hours, Austin finally came home with his guitar in hand and collapsed in the bedroom. At least he managed to eat something on the way before he realized how exhausted he was.

"Ugggh, that does it. I'm not helping anybody for eight straight hours again." Austin sighed, putting his guitar down. "I gotta ask Ally next to give me longer lunch hours next time."

After setting his guitar down, Austin laid down on the bed like a total deadman. It was a good thing it was already night-time, because the rockstar himself was looking to turn in for the night. Lazily like a zombie, Austin turned to his alarm clock which had his face on it. At least it was the only thing that made him smile.

"Looks like tomorrow will be another day, another headache..." Austin sighed as he set his alarm clock.

After setting it to 8:00, Austin finally went to sleep.

At least with the long nine hours of sleep, he would feel refreshed in the morning. Hopefully, tomorrow will have him less kids to work with in their academy. Other wise, he could just retire and live a normal life for sure.

"Hopefully... things will get... better..." He sighed yet again before closing his eyes.

He knew one thing was certain. Tomorrow was about to be a better day.

 _ **(7:30 a.m.)**_

Austin was only thirty minutes away from waking up. He slept so quiet, he was like an adorable little baby. And not one noise was heard out of him. However, something strange and unusual was happening.

Austin felt something sit on his lap. He didn't know if it was their cat or a package, but 'something' was sitting on his lap. And it was speaking to him in a very cute female voice.

"Austin..." She whispered.

"Ugh, leave me alone, Ally." Austin groaned. "I don't wanna help the fat kid this time..."

Not getting his attention, the figure spoke up a little bit more sweetly.

"Open your eyes, Austin." She whispered. "I got a surprise for you..."

"Wait a minute, you... you don't sound like Ally..." Austin mumbled again.

"Like I said, open your eyes and take a look yourself..." She winked.

Without any persuasion, Austin finally lifted up his eyes...

...

...

...

...only to see Liv Rooney from the show "Sing It Loud" sitting on his lap with a plate of pancakes in hand!

"Hi, Austin! Glad you're awake..." Liv purred.

"Liv Rooney? From _Sing It Loud_? Here in my own house?" Austin gasped. "How did you know where I live?"

"Ohhh, I love how you're so silly." Liv winked. "Especially when you dressed up as bacon down at that Halloween party in New York City. You were the cutest piece of meat there ever is."

"Um, thanks...?" Austin said, losing his words a little bit.

Apparently, he was losing his words over the fact that Liv was sitting on top of his lap wearing a lacy red bra, lacy red panties and a lacy red panty house. She looked absolutely sexy like a blonde bombshell ever would. Thankfully, Liv just happened to be 18 years old wearing that stuff around. Austin definitely had no words to say in response of her lacy apparel.

Oh, wait a minute. He did have a lot to say.

"Wow, you look really hot..." Austin gulped.

"Aww, thank you! I'm flattered!" Liv exclaimed. "I hope you didn't realize, but I made you chocolate chip pancakes drizzled in chocolate sauce!"

Suddenly, Austin finally noticed that stack of pancakes that Liv was holding. Those pancakes looked absolutely delicious. It was five stack chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream drizzled in chocolate sauce. He was basically hypnotized by this delicious treat in his eyes, even so as his tongue wagged in hunger.

But Austin couldn't help but feel bad for what he was doing. I mean, he already had a girlfriend in Ally Dawson. Imagine how Ally would feel if Austin cheated behind her back with Liv Rooney instead. Ally would feel so heartbroken, she would have broke things up with Austin right away. And those newspaper tabloids labeling Austin as a two-timing snake would end up ruining his career.

But there was no way Austin could pass up free chocolate chip pancakes.

"Those look absolutely delicious." Austin licked his lips.

"Would you like me to feed you some?" Liv winked.

"Please. Please do." The rockstar nodded.

"All righty, then." She nodded too as she cut up a piece of that pancake.

With careful precision, Liv sent that huge bite straight to Austin's mouth, chomping down on it with his mouth closed. A spice of chocolate effected all around Austin's insides like wildfire. That one single bite made Austin crave more pancakes. Talk about getting bed for breakfast for sure.

"So, does Austin Moon like it?" Liv smirked.

"Totally," Austin nodded with a smile. "Although I wish there was more powdered sugar."

"Aww, did you want sugar?" Liv sighed.

"Um, I'd like that, please." Austin nodded.

"Well, since you said _please_ , I'll be happy too."

Displaying a very seductive smile, Liv bent down face-level...

...

...

...and kissed him passionately.

Austin felt his eyes pop immediately, feeling Liv's cherry-flavored lipstick around his. The longer the taste of her lips lasted, the faster Austin's heart started beating. And boy, did his heart beat fast like drum beats. However, the speed of his heartbeats increased when Liv slipped in some tongue, swimming around his teeth, gums, and even nearly straight to his gag reflex, breaking in a moan from Austin. Liv Rooney must've had one long tongue for sure.

She then broke off the kiss just to see Austin smile.

"How did you like it?" Liv smirked.

"That was amazing," Austin smirked as well. "I never knew you were a better kisser than Ally."

"I'm glad you think so." Liv chuckled as she blushed. "Care for a lot more than sugar?"

"What do you have in mind?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Well..." Liv said, acting flirtatious. "I was thinking more like this..."

After putting the pancakes down, Liv decided to reach for the back of her lacy red bra.

Somehow, Austin heard bra straps coming off, making him blush. The rockstar couldn't actually believe he would be seeing a hot beautiful girl like Liv Rooney topless. He was hungry to see some skin instead of the pancakes Liv brought him.

"So, do you really wanna see them?" Liv said, teasing him.

"Yeah..." Austin nodded.

"Are you sure you wanna see them?" Liv replied, letting one of her bra straps down.

"I can't take it anymore! I wanna see them now!" Austin begged dearly.

But before Liv could take it all off though...

...

...

...

"Austin?!" Ally's voice said.

"Wha?! Ally?" Austin nodded, trying to know where the voice came from.

Suddenly, Austin awoke to see Ally sitting on his lap with the same plate of pancakes that Liv had. To his disappointment, it happened to be a dream that Austin had. Which made it clear that Liv Rooney never knew where he lived and never served him in her bra and panties. So instead, Ally ended up waking her boyfriend from his dream.

"Of course it is!" Ally exclaimed. "Who do you think I am, Liv Rooney?"

"Not that I really know of..." Austin shrugged.

"Well, you no longer have to be clueless, Austin." Ally smirked. "I made you your breakfast favorite: pancakes!"

Unfortunately, Austin's happiness suddenly went away.

"Forget it, Ally. I'm not even hungry anymore..." He groaned.

"But it's your favorite! Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream topped with chocolate drizzle!" Ally cried out.

"But you never serve it to me in sexy bra and panties with blonde hair..." Austin groaned. "I'm going back to bed."

Suddenly, as Austin closed his eyes back to sleep, Ally started getting pissed off thinking this was all for nothing.

"I can't believe this." Ally groaned. "I try to do something special for you and you want to see me in something skimpy instead?"

Not containing her anger any longer, Ally threw the plate of pancakes that she made for Austin into the trash bin.

"Don't bother getting breakfast in bed anymore from me, because I hope you enjoy your breakfast in the trash!" Ally exclaimed, fuming with anger. "Enjoy your nap, you pig! I'll see you at work!"

Just to end her rage-induced statement, Ally shut the door behind her with violent force.

This finally left Austin alone to sleep in total peace. With his head rested around the pillow, he sighed as he continued his dream.

"Don't worry... Ally won't bother us anymore..." Austin mumbled in his sleep. "Now... it's about time... I sing you loud, Liv..."

* * *

 **Oh, Austin, you never fail to entertain me at the least. I'd dream about Liv Rooney wearing something like that as well. (Don't worry, Dove Cameron is 19, so don't worry about it)**

 **Anyway, what did the rest of you think? Feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off! SHA-BAZINGA!**


End file.
